


Oh, My, My, My

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blushing, Brave Iwaizumi Hajime, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Missing Scene, Nicknames, Pre-Relationship, Training Camp, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Threee tales about the three childhood friends to lovers couples in the HQ universe.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922086
Kudos: 29
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	1. Just two kids, you and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 1: Taylor Swift - Mary's Song.

”W-what should we do now, Hajime-chan? The ball’s sucked!” Tooru whimpered, pointing at said ball between the branches of their backyard tree.

”Why should I know, dumbass? You were the one who spiked it up there,” Hajime barked back and Tooru’s lower lip wobbled.

”Hajime-chan, you are such a meanie!” He protested and Hajime rolled his eyes.

”Stop being a crybaby! You are already ten for fuck’s sake,” he said and Tooru gasped, hearing the swear leaving his best friend’s lips.

”I had no idea you knew such unattractive words, Hajime-chan,” he said with amusement and Hajime rolled his eyes once again.

”Stop using words I don’t understand, Shittykawa!” Hajime grumbled, marching up to the tree. ”I’m getting back the ball,” he announced, but before could start climbing, two arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him in an iron grip.

”You cannot, Hajime-chan!” Tooru protested, looking at the other with teary eyes. ”What if you fall?”

”I’m not a dumbass like you,” Hajime assured him, unwrapping his arms around his waist. 

He stepped to the tree and followed by Tooru’s concerned gaze, started climbing. At first, it seemed that everything would be okay. He reached the ball and put it under his left armpit. He heard Tooru cheering and felt his chest swell with pried. As he started to climb down, however, the branch beneath him broke. The next thing he knew that he was sitting on the ground with his butt pulsing with pain.

”Ow!” Hajime mumbled, rubbing his butt with a frown.

”Hajime-chan!” He heard Tooru’s loud shriek and in the next moment, the brown haired boy had his arms around his neck, bawling into his shoulder.

”Stop crying, Dummykawa! I’m okay!” Hajime tried to calm him, patting his back.

”I-I told you it was a bad idea, Hajime-chan!” Tooru sniffled, looking up at him with accusing eyes. ”You should’ve died!” Hajime looked up from when the branch broke down and constated that it wasn’t that high at all.

”You’re exaggerating it,” he said matter-of-factly, to which Tooru pouted. Hajime leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, making the other child gasp. After leaning back, he smiled at him, gentler than usual. ”I promise, I won’t go where you can’t follow.”


	2. I was sixteen and suddenly I wasn't the little girl you used to see

Tsukishima was walking back towards the building the Karasuno team was staying for the training camp, mild satisfied. He heard Bokuto’s words, but couldn’t imagine what kind of event could hook him on volleyball. It was just a sport after all. It couldn’t cause such ecstasy – could it? 

He reached the door of the building with these thoughts in mind, then stop in his tracks abruptly. Beside the door there was Yamaguchi, resting his head on his folded arms, sleeping soundly. Tsukishima sighed, then knelt down and shook the other’s shoulder.

”Yamaguchi, wake up!” He whispered and Tadashi blinked his eyes open.

”Hmmm, Kei-kun?” Tadashi asked, still half asleep and Tsukishima felt his ears heating up.

”What the hell are you saying, Yamaguchi? Come on, wake up!” He said once again, shaking the other a bit more aggressively.

”Oh, hey, Tsukki,” Tadashi greeted him, now fully awake. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, then stood up and stretched his hand out to him. ”Thanks, Tsukki!”

”Why are you here? You should be asleep by now,” Tsukishima chided and Tadashi giggled, rubbing the back of his neck.

”I just wanted to know if you found it,” he said and Kei raised one of his eyebrows.

”Found what?” He inquired, trying his voice not to sound so interested.

”Found the answer you were looking for after our conversation,” Tadashi said matter-of-factly and Kei snorted.

”You mean fight,” he corrected and Tadashi shook his head lightly.

”Fight is such a strong word, Tsukki! Let’s say heated conversation,” he said with a cocky smile. Tsukishima snorted again with a shake of his head.

”When were you become such a cocky bastard?” He asked and Tadashi grinned at him. ”The answer I got was mild satisfying,” he started and Tadashi leaned closer, so he could hear better. ”Bokuto-san said something about an event that would hook me on volleyball.” A frown appeared on Tsukishima’s face as he sighed in annoyance. ”I just can’t imagine it.”

”Of course you can’t, Tsukki,” Tadashi said and Kei sent him an angry glare. ”I mean, no one can. It is something that would happen to you out of nowhere, but when it does, you will know it.”

”Heh, such wise words,” Tsukishima said teasingly, but then his gaze softened. ”You’ve really become so cool.”


End file.
